random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Moch/Mochlum and JS's Official Comic Con 2014 Coverage Blog
Welcome to me and JS's coverage of Comic Con 2014! If there's another panel you'd like me to cover, just tell me. All times are in Pacific Time, so if you're an East Coaster just add three hours. Thursday Toy Story That Time Forgot Panel - 11:15 AM *''Written by J. Severe'' This panel was moderated by Michael Giacchino, known for providing the score of several Pixar movies such as The Incredibles and Ratatouille. The special was originally conceived as a six-minute short before John Lasseter suggested it be turned into a Christmas special. It centers around Bonnie leaving the toys in a room that gets captured by Battlesaurs, which are inspired by 80s action figures. It will premiere on December 2, 2014 with some merchandise released along with it. It took three years to produce. In-depth writeup by insidethemagic.net with lots of pictures! Images (last two courtesy of Stitch Kingdom): Toy_Story_that_Time_Forgot_poster.jpg Toy_Story_SDCC_14_panel.jpg Toy_Story_SDCC_still.jpg Dreamworks Animation Panel - 11:30 A.M. * Written by Mochlum Dreamworks Animation kicks off this year's San Diego Comic Con with their presentation featuring the upcoming comedy Home and the "Madagascar" spinoff, Penguins of Madgasgar". Also among the news, we also got a synopsis about another one of Dreamwork's upcoming flicks, Bureau of Otherworldly Operations, or B.O.O. The film is being direct by Tony Leondis. Tony Leondis is known for being a story artist in Dreamwork's Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado, and the director of several Disney Toons films such as Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch. Also lending their voices to this film are Seth Rogen, Melissa McCarthy, and Bill Murray. The film is set to release June 5th, 2015. Next up, one of the bigger exhibits of the panel: Dreamworks Animation's Home 'got a plethora of new information today. Including clips, a new trailer, and- oh wait, none of that stuff was released to the public. Oh well. The premise is about a young girl named Tip (voiced by Rihanna) meeting a banished alien, named Oh (voiced by Jim Parsons), who is part of a nomadic race of aliens trying to claim Earth as their home. The film is based off a 2007 children's book, and is being directed by Tim Johnson (who is also known for directing the Dreamworks film ''Antz and was the executive producer of How to Train Your Dragon). If you're interesting, check out this teaser trailer released a couple of months ago: The panel ended off with another look of '''The Penguins of Madagasgar, the Madagasgar spinoff releasing this Thanksgiving. For this section of the panel, none other then Benedict Cumberbatch and John Malkovich joined the panel for a Q&A. The film had a six minute preview and most attendees said it was quite hilarious, so it'll be interesting to see this movie when it comes out this November. If you're interested, check out the teaser trailer: And that wraps up Dreamwork Animation's panel! While the lack of any information on Kung Fu Panda 3, How To Train Your Dragon 3, or Croods 2 may be a bit disappointing, the panel does make Dreamwork's upcoming installments seem much more interesting. It'll be fun to see them release soon! The Art of Big Hero 6 Panel - 2:00 PM * Written by J. Severe The movie first came into being after Hall finished Winnie the Pooh and was looking for a new project; Lasseter encouraged him to follow his passion which led to Marvel Comics. Marvel encouraged Disney to make BH6 their own, and San Fransokyo (the setting of the film) was inspired by the mash-up of Disney and Marvel themselves. Fransokyo drew inspiration from Tokyo's buildings and manhole covers, and the base of the city was based on Francisco -- the team imported full city data of it for use in their City Engine, which procedually generates different buildings based on a basic model. The blimps in the film were inspired by Hayao Miyazaki. The team traveled to MIT, Harvard, and Carnegie-Mellon for further inspiration, where they found roboticists working on 'soft robotics' for the health industry which inspired Baymax's role; Baymax's face itself was inspired by bells found by Hall on that research trip. Fred(zilla) was inspired by kaiju and an Ultraman exhibit the animators stumbled upon as well during their research trip. GoGo Tomago is dressed in yellow because her name is similar to egg in Japanese. Hall mentioned that there is no mandate at the Disney to do 3D or 2D animation and that it depends on the type of film and the director; hand-drawn animation is still used in the development of all of WDAS's films. Tons of concept art (Baymax's evolution, designs for the cast), test animation (Baymax carrying a human and walking in circles, internal animation of the characters set to music), and clips (Hiro meeting Baymax, Hiro and Baymax testing their tech and flying through the city) were shown. In-depth writeup by insidethemagic.net! Images (second courtesy of Stitch Kingdom, third of Inside the Magic, last two of WDAS's Twitter): The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_ad.jpg Art_of_Big_Hero_6_SDCC.jpg BH6_SDCC_panel.jpg Baymax_@_SDCC_panel.jpg Ryan_Potter_w_cosplayers_@SDCC.jpg| Ryan Potter, the voice of Hiro (center) standing w/some cosplayers. Wander Over Yonder Panel - 2:00 PM *''Written by J. Severe'' this panel was held at the same time as the BH6 one so all of the Disney blogs went to that instead, wah Creator Craig McCracken and cast members Jack McBrayer, April Winchell, and Tom Kenny (who also served as moderator) attended the panel. The latter two performed a table reading. Afterward, it was announced that "Weird Al" Yankovic would be lending his voice to a character on the show, Wander's old nemesis, Dr. Drew Screwball Jones, for the second season. Clips from upcoming season one episodes were previewed. As with the Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls panels, sneak peeks for two new Disney Television Animation productions (Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) were also shown. Immediately after the panel, the aforementioned individuals were present at a signing where attendees were able to get posters signed and receive limited edition reversable Wander/Lord Hater hats. WOY_SDCC_panel.jpg| Source WOY_SDCC_signing.jpg| Source Capcom Panel - 4:45 P.M. *''Written by Mochlum'' Since I kind of doubt there is too much that this general community cares about with Capcom, I'm gonna skip over most of those details (unless anybody wants me to, then I'd be more then happy to report it) But there is ONE game that is at least making me excited: Three Ace Attorney games in one, for $30, with updated visuals and grammar fixes, then bam, you have my buy, that's for sure! Unfortunately, the localized version will not get a retail version once again (give us our physical copies, Capcom), but until Capcom answers our calls, we have this to tie us over, and it looks like a pretty dang good deal. Friday The Legend of Korra: Book 3 Panel - 11:15 A.M. * Written by J. Severe Janet Varney (voice of Korra), David Faustino (voice of Mako), Seychelle Gabriel (voice of Asami), Michael DiMartino (co-creator), and Bryan Konietzko (co-creator) attended the panel. They addressed the show's move to online, stating that it was definitely NOT cancelled and that episodes would be released online weekly starting Friday, August 1. August 22 will see the season's two-part season finale released. The creators noted that the shift didn’t occur as smoothly as they might have liked, but Korra always had a bigger presence online, noting that Book 1 of the show did insanely well online, and views for Book 2 on Nick.com and other services heavily outweighed the live TV numbers; they mentioned that this occurrence had been happening more and more in their industry and that the change had been planned for quite some time. The episode "The Terror Within" was screened. Afterward, Mindy Sterling (voice of Lin), John Michael Higgins (voice of Varrick), and Dee Bradley Baker (voice of several animals) joined the panelists, with Baker leading the cast in singing the "Secret Tunnel song" from predecessor show Avatar: The Last Airbender. The creators showed off artwork for the season's band of antagonists, including concept artwork and joke art of main antagonist Zaheer in modern winter clothing and a Rudolph sweater. Side-by-side pencil animatics and footage of an upcoming fight were also shown. Animation studio Studio Rev was also announced to be assisting Studio Mir in the production of the upcoming fourth season. It was also said that this will be the last year Korra will be at San Diego Comic-Con, though the show may make an appearance at next year's New York Comic-Con. A reel of footage from the forthcoming latter half of Season 3 closed out the panel. * In-depth writeup by screencrush.com! * Writeup by Dong Bufeng of Tumblr with lots of pics and a video! Images (second, third, and fourth courtesy of Korranation on Tumblr, fourth and fifth courtesy of Dong Bufend on Tumblr): Korra_SDCC_panel_room.jpg| Source Korra_SDCC_posters.jpg Korra_panelists_selfie.jpg| Selfie of the panelists taken by Baker's toe. Korra_SDCC_panel_room_2.jpg Korra_SDCC_Zaofu_City_portrait.png Korra_SDCC_Zaheer_gang_rockin_out.png Bonus: Some Avatar: The Last Airbender/''The Legend of Korra'' merchandise was on display at Dark Horse's booth! [Images courtesy of LokLegends's Twitter] Korra_DH_panel_1.jpg Korra_DH_panel_2.jpg Nintendo Live at Comic Con - 11:30 A.M. *''Written by Mochlum'' The livestream will start at 11:30 A.M. on Nintendo's Twitch, and featuring Nintendo coverage all day long. "Super Smash Bros. will be at San Diego Comic-Con in full force! Join us for the first-ever Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS tournament, tips and tricks live-streamed straight from the show floor and even a few special surprises. http://spr.ly/6183lYOc." Gravity Falls Panel - 1:00 P.M. *''Written by Mochlum'' "Creator and executive producer Alex Hirsch (Grunkle Stan) is joined by series stars Kristen Schaal (Mabel), Jason Ritter (Dipper), and Thurop Van Orman (L'il Gideon) to uncover the mysteries of Disney Channel's hit series Gravity Falls. Find out what's in store for television's spookiest town with exclusive clips from the show's exciting upcoming season and an audience Q&A. The panel will also feature sneak peeks of two new animated shows coming to Disney XD!" Official poster: tumblr_n8psv6gvu31rz7r1io1_500.jpg Marvel Television Panel - 3:00 P.M. *''Written by Mochlum'' The panel kicked off with the cast of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and of the upcoming show Agent Carter meeting on stage for the panel. Hype is built, and Jeph Loeb, a Marvel comics writer, comes onto stage, reminding us that AOS's first season taught us to not trust anyone- and promptly raising his shirt to reveal a Hydra undershirt. Hail Hydra indeed. He kicked off the panel by introducing us to Agent Carter's writers, producers, and even Agent Carter herself, Haley Atwell. They described that the show will go much deeper into Peggy's character, giving her proper development and still keeping her bad@ss. The show hasn't started filming yet, but is due to release in the mid-season break of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 2, with a thirteen episode season rather then 22. It is also going to take place in 1946, with Peggy putting her life back together after World War II and losing her boyfriend, Steve Rogers. The show even got a trailer... that hasn't been released to the public yet. Oh well. Plus, the show has a great crew of directors and writers. One of the writers of Captain America: The First Avenger will be penning the pilot, and the directors of Captain America: The Winter Soldier will be helping with the second and third episodes! There's no reason to NOT get hyped, now! Now onto the section about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Most of the main cast comes onto stage to great cheers, plus the executive producers! The Q&A led to some laughs (Namely questions about *SPOILER* Brett Dalton and how he discovered that his character was going to be evil, and a kid who dressed as Phil Coulson and personally said "How dare you?" to Brett. Good times.) Unfortunately, Season 2 of AOS only started filming so the short teaser they showed wasn't released to the public... but, there was a teaser of a certain Bobbi Morse secretly telling Phil Couslon that 'she was in'. And that wraps up the panel for Marvel Television! Agent Carter sounds pretty sweet, considering Peggy Carter is one of my favorite Marvel ladies from her appearance in The First Avenger and her Marvel one-shot (also called Agent Carter). I'm also a big fan of AOS so these details on Season 2 are pretty great, and the cast discussing their reactions to developments in the show was pretty great. Plus, a blooper reel was shown. Not released to the public, but one exists. And I must find it. So, see you Marvel fans tomorrow at the Marvel Cinematic Universe panel! EDIT: THE BLOOPER REEL WAS RELEASED! I REPEAT: THE BLOOPER REEL WAS RELEASED! http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/07/25/agents-of-shield-gag-reel/ Saturday The Simpsons Panel - 10:00 A.M. *''Written by Mochlum'' The Simpsons kicks is gonna kick off to a pretty big season next year: among the regular episodes, there is going to be the death episode (which will be the season premiere, featuring a canonical permanent death), the Futurama crossover (titled Simpsonsorama, premiering November), the Family Guy crossover that will be part of Family Guy's next season, and the week long marathon of every single Simpsons episode ever AND the movie on FXX later this year. We've got some pretty neat new details about those specials! The Family Guy special is already confirmed to be part of Family Guy's upcoming season, and we have a promise of a fight scene between Homer and Peter. The episode is titled "The Simpsons Guy", and even features a cameo of Bob from Bob's Burgers. Not many more details were provided, but I don't watch Family Guy, so I can't exactly tell... Meanwhile, the Futurama special got a brief clip featuring Homer singing the Futurama theme song. There was also a minor tease of Homer dying in the upcoming death episode, but Matt Groening promised that he wouldn't be the one to meet his maker. Other cool details about the new season are the return of Spider Pig and Weird Al making a guest appearance later this season. Plus, the highlight of the panel, HOLOGRAM HOMER: And that wraps up the major details from this year's Simpsons Comic Con Panel! There were a few other minor things shown, such as a preview of one of this year's Treehouse of Horror shorts, but nothing outside of a few Q&A questions. Phineas and Ferb Panel - 10:00 A.M. *''Written by J. Severe'' Dan Povenmire (co-creator, voice of Doofenshmirtz), Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (co-creator, voice of Monogram), Vincent Martella (voice of Phineas), Alyson Stoner (voice of Isabella), Olivia Olson (voice of Vanessa), and Dee Bradley Baker (voice of Perry the Platypus) served as the panelists with Diedrich Bader (voice of Albert) as moderator. Bader accidentally introduced Stoner as the voice of Candace. Attendees received a free download code for a song from the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars special. Talking about said special, Povenmire mentioned how he saw the original Star Wars film about nineteen times in one summer, and the P&F special is a parallel story that intersects with that film. The crew made sure to keep the scenes in the special as true to the movie as possible. Clips of Phineas and Ferb meeting Isabella in a cantina and Phineas encountering Darth Ferb were shown. Upcoming episodes mentioned include "Lost in Danville," about Peter the Panda's arch nemesis, written by Damon Lindelof of Lost fame, and an upcoming zombie-themed Halloween episode known as "Night of the Living Pharmacist," in which Doof turns anyone he touches into a clone of himself, guest-starring George Romero, Simon Pegg, and Nick Frost; a clip of the latter was shown. The second dimension episode, which takes place after the movie, was officially introduced as "Tales from the Resistance." "Act Your Age," which will premiere pn Valentine's Day 2015, is set ten years in the future with the cast in high school, and was inspired by fan art. Dan had been looking on deviantArt for inspiration for the characters' redesigns (probably when he should've been working, Swampy adds), and found an artist who had given him a piece of art at a previous Comic-Con on the site, tracked her down, and hired her to help work on the episode. Dan created a dA account to contact her and tried to be "as least creepy as possible." Said artist, named Ashley Simpson, who was in attendance, wouldn't believe it so Dan had to send her a tweet to verify. A clip was shown. The creators also stated that there were no immediate plans to depict the ending of the show's summer, reason being that they don't want to draw a lot of desks. A Q&A session was then held, after which the panel ended. P&F_SDCC_14_panel.jpg| Source P&F_teenage_SDCC.jpg| Source P&F_panelists_signing.jpg| Source Warner Bros. Pictures Panel - 10:00 A.M. literally all you need to see of it is this: Marvel Studios Panel - 5:30 P.M. The panel began with a montage of scenes from Marvel Cinematic Universe films. Chris Hardwick served as the moderator, with the first people coming on stage being Marvel Studios president and producer Kevin Feige, sporting a Winter Soldier hoodie, with Ant-Man director Peyton Reed and cast members Paul Rudd (playing Scott Lang) and Michael Douglas (playing Hank Pym). It was announced that Corey Stoll would play Yellowjacket and Evangeline Lilly Pym's daughter, Hope Van Dyne, in the film. Plot details were revealed: Stoll is Pym's mentor and business partner but takes the company they are working under in a "different direction" which Pym doesn't approve of, prompting him to give recruit Lang to take over his role as Ant-Man. Though the film doesn't officially start filming until August 18, the crew did prepare footage specifically for Comic-Con, depicting Lang in-costume being pursued by full-sized people in his tiny size with Pym guiding him through his helmet, and eventually making a getaway by flying on the back of an ant. No Q&A session was held. Afterward, they focused on Avengers: Age of Ultron. Director Joss Whedon was not able to attend due to a knee injury. The cast arrived on stage to Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough," in the order of Robert Downey, Jr. (who plays Tony Stark/Iron Man), Jeremy Renner (who plays Hawkeye), Mark Ruffalo (who plays Bruce Banner/Hulk), Chris Hemsworth (Thor), Cobie Smulders (Maria Hill), Samuel L. Jackson (Nick Fury), Chris Evans (Steve Rogers/Captain America), Aaron Tyler-Johnson (Quicksilver), Paul Bettany (Vision), James Spader (Ultron), and Elizabeth Olson (Scarlet Witch). After a Q&A session and a video message from Scarlett Johansson (Black Widow), a trailer is shown. It depicts the Avengers, along with Rhodey (played by Don Cheadle), comically attempting to lift Thor's hammer before being interrupted by a prototype version of Ultron who interrupts them. A montage of scenes is shown, including Widow in a new outfit, Banner in a straitjacket, tanks fighting in the show, Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor going toe-to-toe with the Hulk, and Ultron coming out in his finished, final form, concluding with Stark in a wasteland, surrounding by Cap's broken shield and the rest of the team bruised and beaten. Concluding the panel, Josh Brolin (who plays Thanos in Guardians of the Galaxy and will presumably resume that role in the third Avengers installment) comes on-stage wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. A video transmission of James Gunn (director of Guardians) and Chris Pratt (who plays Star-Lord in that film) is played, and they announce the sequel, coming out July 28, 2017, complete with a motion logo of the first film's logo with a "2" then hastily scribbled over it. The panel then ends. * Liveblog by comingsoon.net! * [http://www.aintitcool.com/node/68180 In-depth description of ''Avengers: Age of Ultron footage by aintitcool.com!] Images (first three courtesy of _RyanTurek on Twitter, fifth courtesy of Fandango): Marvel_SDCC_Ant-Man.jpg| The cast of ''Ant-Man at the panel. Marvel_SDCC_Downey.jpg| Downey on-stage tossing roses to the audience. Marvel_SDCC_Avengers.jpg| The cast of Avengers: Age of Ultron at the panel. Marvel_SDCC_Brolin_Rose.jpg| Downey giving Brolin a rose. Source Marvel_SDCC_GOTG_2_logo.png| Guardians of the Galaxy 2 revealed. Avengers_AOU_cast_@_SDCC.jpg| Press shot of the Age of Ultron cast. Poster artwork: Ant-Man_-_SDCC_poster.jpg| Ant-Man Marvel_SDCC_art_-_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.jpg|''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Sunday The LEGO Movie Panel - 3:45 P.M. *''Written by Mochlum'' "Hear all about how key toys from the film were brought to life! Brian Bowler (brand marketing director, LEGO) will lead the discussion on the development of The LEGO Movie with Matthew Ashton (executive producer and vice president of product design, LEGO), Michael Fuller (senior product designer, LEGO), and Jadon Sands (actor, The LEGO Movie)." And that's all that we're covering for now. Tell us if you want us to also cover something else, and we'll spill the details here! Category:Blog posts Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Comic Con 2014